fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Craftemon Wither and Ender Editions
Craftemon is a new game being worked on by the Craftemon Team (EnderLegends, TheFireDragoon, AwesomeLuke, Santumerino and a couple of friends of them; which we'll add names too once they get wikia accounts) as a fangame to be released on GameJolt and Steam (but not really). It is meant to be a sort-of-silly game made to be a crossover between Minecraft and Pokemon obviously. It will feature unique Pokemon based on the mobs in Minecraft and its popular modification. The entire game isn't meant to be taken too seriously and is made just for fun and because of an overflow of ideas. Gameplay The gameplay is a complete copy of Pokemon- almost. The battling is roughly the same, and so is the story- but as said before, the Pokemon are completely replaced with Minecraft-related creatures. A new feature (inspired by Pocket Morties, an IOS game.) is crafting, where after gathering items through certain methods, you will be able to craft new items that your Pokemon will hold. HMs have been replaced with tools from Minecraft, such as the axe for cut, and the boat for surf. Story You are a 13 year old living in the Minae Region, a region with many biomes and agriculture. You are greeted by your mom, Professor Acacia, in your house located in Cobbel Town. You are about to go out on a Craftemon journey, where you are on a quest to defeat all 8 gyms and progress, and in the process beat the Elite 4 and the champion. Your mother gives you and your rival, Obsidian, a starter Craftemon- Pigrow, Calfire, or Jetegg. The player will choose, and your rival will always choose the starter Super-Effective to yours, based on the typing (If you choose Babaa, the rival will choose N/A). After this, the professor's assistant runs into the room, claiming that people in Gray/Purple suits (depends on the version) are threatening the townsfolk. He asks for help, and while Obsidian blows it off, saying that he has better things to do, you go and help, and this triggers a battle with Team Wither/Ender (based on version) grunts. BlockDex The Minae Region The Minae region is a unique region, as it is based off of the world in Minecraft. It does not have a set climate, as you travel through a Savannah, a Jungle, a Desert, a Tundra, and more. The character's outfit depends on where you are in the region. New Moves Gym Leaders Tropes *'Game Breaker ': Where to start about the Game Breakers in Craftemon? First off from the leaked info we've obtained, a Craftemon named Shulkeral will have Stance Change. It's move Retreat will turn it into Defense form - it can't attack and all it can use is Come Out (replacing Retreat) if all of it's moves are attacks - but all attacks deal 3/4 the amount of damage to it and it can use Iron Defense. **The hidden ability of the Miniper line in the demo. It allows it to use it's signature move selfdestruct and survive with one HP. And then comes Creeparge's hidden ability - Paralyzing Destruct which also paralyzes the target incase it lived. It's normal ability also has it do a weaker version of selfdestruct upon fainting which is replaced with volt absorb with Creeparge. *'Base Breaker ': The very existence of this game is a Base Breaker for Pokemon fans and Minecraft fans. Some praise the idea while others turn it down due to the fact that there's no way it should be successful. **The leak with Shulkeral is also a Base Breaker. Most people find Shulkeral overpowered, while others find it as room for more strategies. There's also another pokemon from the same leak - Babaa, said to be a hidden fourth starter that functions like an Eevee. The main people against Babaa say that it's just a copy of Eevee. Events Trivia Category:Minecraft (series) Category:Minecraft Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games